AGITΩ VS Kuuga: The Sealed Grongi
by Eienias20
Summary: When the Sealed Stag Grongi is awoken, Kamen Rider Agito and his allies will have to join with their predecessor: Kamen Rider Kuuga, to defeat the fierce threat! VS1/7
1. Begin

_So begins, fic 1 of my 7-fic adventure! Kamen Rider Agito! TAI! Kuuga!_**  


* * *

  
Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 1 – Begin**

Officer Hikawa Makoto also known as the user of the G3-X system walked through the police headquarters, much has happened with the rise of the Unknown and his most recent revelation, discovering that Tsugami Shouichi was Agito, was a good but very shocking thing.

He decided to forget about it, Tsugami proves himself to be a good ally in the battle against the Unknown. As he neared the G-Trailer he thought about the other Agito that are out there, Ashihara Ryou and Kino Kaoru, so many things have been going on that it was times like this he believed he should just stop thinking.

As he entered he nodded towards Omuru and Ozawa "Good morning." he said quietly before sitting down. Ozawa turned "Ready for another day, Hikawa-kun?" he shrugged and nodded "Always."

Meanwhile a pair of Unknown hid in the trees as a man walked down the road, both had large horns on their faces and were very big and muscled, resembling the powerful rhinoceros.

As one held up his hand and began drawing their mark the other charged towards the man. He turned and screamed as it rammed against him and threw him across the road and into a pole. People in the immediate area began screaming and running as the dead man fell to the floor.

"So Hikawa, how about taking a day off and letting me use the G3-X?" Omuru asked with a grin, Hikawa didn't hear him at all, before he could turn and ask him to repeat an alarm came through and Ozawa was being told of an Unknown attack in the city.

"G Trailer moving out! Hikawa-kun!"

He got up and walked over to where the armor of the G3-X was held, as Omuru began guiding the G-Trailer out of the hanger and down the streets Ozawa placed the chest armor, gauntlets and belt on Hikawa. "Typical day..." he muttered as she placed the helmet on him.

The Rhinoceros Unknown turned to leave as a motorcycle drove right in between them, they both turned around and roared "Agito!" the Kamen Rider got off the bike and ran at them. One of the rhinos charged, Agito easily jumped over him and punched the other one right on the horn, knocking it down on its back.

Agito turned to spin kick the other Unknown but the force of its charge threw him into the air. He spun and landed on his feet then held both arms in a defensive position as the Unknown came at him again. As he stumbled back he thought to himself

_"These Unknown are tough, I'm going to have to step it up." _The rhino heaved him into the air and he landed on his back hard.

As they both faced Agito, the rider stood and one arm swung around and tapped one of the buttons on his belt, there was a red flash as a sword hilt appeared from his buckle. He pulled it out and a bright light enveloped him, Agito Flame Form stood before the two Unknown charged. With one powerful slash he threw both of them to the side and noticed G3-X approaching on his Guard Chaser.

"Tsugami-san!" he got off the bike and held out his gun _"GM-01 Active!" _He began firing towards one of the Unknown as Agito moved towards the other swinging the sword again and connecting with its armored side.

G3-X moved aside as the rhino ran past him, angered it held its arm out as a circle of light formed and grabbed a huge ax out of it. The monster jumped towards G3-X who fired at it, the beast crashed into him and both rolled on the ground.

Agito slashed the monster away and held his sword across his chest with the blade extending over the shoulder. From the hilt horns extended and the Unknown ran towards him, Agito ran quickly at it, slashing clean through. The monster stumbled as a circle of light appeared above its head, it roared and then exploded.

G3-X got up only to get thrown forward and onto his face as the massive ax swung into his back. He rolled aside as the weapon crashed onto the ground. He fired at the beast as he moved towards his cycle, Agito ran in and kicked the Unknown aside.

G3-X took the chance to turn and hit the 1, 3, 2 on his weapon, he turned and quickly changed it into its gatling gun form. Agito slashed the rhino's ax away and jumped out of the way as G3-X let loose endless rounds into the Unknown, a circle of light formed above it before the monster exploded like its countless allies before it.

G3-X turned to Agito as a flash enveloped him and Tsugami Shouichi stood in his place. "That was a great victory Hikawa-san!" he said excitedly. Hikawa took the G3-X helmet off and nodded "Like the many before it, we won...it makes me think, when is this finally going to end."

Shouichi just laughed as he got on his bike and turned to Hikawa "You're thinking too much Hikawa-san!" The officer shrugged at that and got on the Guard Chaser, nodding towards Shouichi before driving off.

Watching the battle, a third Rhinoceros Unknown stands aside two other Unknown in the trees. It turns and stalks off while the other two resume their mission.

* * *

_And so the first of seven VS fanfics begins, I try to keep with the original story in the ways the characters address each other, for example Ozawa calls Hikawa, Hikawa-kun while he refers to her as Ozawa-san, I did get a little confused because I forgot what Hikawa called Shouichi, and I believe Mana addresses Shouichi as Shouichi-kun, right? (even though she only "appears" once or twice in my story._

_If you had to put it in the Agito continuity it would be after Kino-san appeared as Another Agito but before the Lord of Darkness left the hospital (I can't recall if Ryou gained access to Exceed Gills, but he has it in my story so eh)_


	2. Awakening

_Chapter 2 time, and thank you aceman88 for the first review!  
Out of all my VS this will be the shortest one, though it is packed with fight-fight-fighting, they will get longer as they go, trust me_**  


* * *

**

**Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 2 – Awakening**

When Shouichi arrives at home he is greeted by Mana and Taichi who quickly asks him to make food. Shouichi laughs and enters the kitchen to begin. As he begins working he thinks about his responsibility as Agito _"It has been quite an adventure through all this...I've been doing great so far but why do I feel that something bad is going to happen?"_

Though he shrugs off the thought, at that moment the surviving Rhino Unknown arrives at a forest clearing and turns to see a large stone extending out of the ground. It would be completely unimportant if the ground beneath wasn't glowing. Annoyed the Unknown charges and destroys the stone, it turns to see the ground explode and a creature begin to tear from the earth. "Finally, I've waited to long for this!"

The Unknown stared at the creature as it turned, it was a large black insect with four arms and two horns that looked like they had teeth extending from its head. "Who are you?"

The Unknown stood silent so the creature shot it with black energy,throwing it to the floor "Speak!"

"Who are you is more important, I woke you up..." The Unknown said as it stood. The other monster nodded "All it takes is a little intimidation...I am a Grongi, a Stag Grongi and probably the last of them...I know what happened to the rest of my comrades but I couldn't do anything about it, being sealed in the middle of nowhere..."

The insect turned towards the other beast "For unsealing me I thank you, now I will seek my revenge against that Kamen Rider!"

The Unknown was actually glad to hear this "A new ally against that hated rider..."

"You know where he is? Perfect, lead me to him..."

As the monsters began moving their allies, two Eagle Unknown stood atop a building ready to dive in and take out their targets.

As Shouichi served his family, who weren't his real family but he considered them so, the nagging feeling of dread returned followed by the sense of the Unknown. He turned quickly and Mana noticed "You have to go again, don't you Shouichi?"

He nodded "Sorry Mana-chan, but I'll be right back!" He quickly ran outside and got on his bike before driving off.

The Eagle Unknown jumped off the roofs and flew straight towards their targets. As they neared a man jumped in the way and kicked one into the other and sent them to the floor.

The people around dispersed quickly, the Unknown turned to the threat, a man all in black, he took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket then held both arms up and away.

A belt formed around his waist and he brought both his arms down and crossed them over the buckle "Henshin!" there was a flash and the Unknown were facing Another Agito.

One of the Eagles flies straight at him, the rider jumps and grabs his head, spinning in the air before hurling the Unknown into its partner, both fall to the floor in a sprawl and struggle to get up.

Another Agito runs at them and flips into the air before bringing a leg down onto one of the monster's heads. It is thrown down onto the floor and Another Agito jumps off its back as the 2nd eagle flies into the air. He punches it in the gut hard and it soars through the air and hits the ground elsewhere.

Another Agito falls and lands cleanly as the 1st eagle gets back up to face him. "You fools picked the wrong Agito to mess with!" Before he could attack a cycle drives into the eagle and throws it away, Ryou dismounts and crosses his arms then brings them out "Henshin!"

In a green flash he mutates into Kamen Rider Gills "I didn't ask for your help." Gills shrugged "Good, I wasn't offering." As the other Eagle Unknown flies at them, both riders jump and kick it up into the air.

Shouichi arrives and sees Gills tackle one of the Unknown while Another Agito and the recovering beast circle each other "Well, looks like they've got this under control."

Gills kicks the Unknown, then jumps after it and grasps its neck. He runs with the monster and rams it into a wall before backing up and delivering punch after punch into its chest while roaring. Gills then grabs the bird by its shoulders and bends backwards, bringing it with him and headfirst into the ground.

Another Agito makes the first move and the Eagle jumps into the air before kicking the rider in the face, instead of stumbling back, the kick only pushes Another Agito's head away "Heh..." he grabs the leg and spins it around before throwing the Unknown away again.

Shouichi rests his chin on his fist "I wonder if I could do that..." he imitates Kino's moves before turning to see another Rhino Unknown charge at him, it knocks him and the bike over and he rolls across the ground. He stands back up to see another monster next to the Unknown

"Wait...he is the one that you want to destroy? That isn't Kuuga!"

"_A talking Unknown?" _Shouichi takes the time to move his arm across his chest then back to his side, his belt appears before he extends his arm out in front of him slowly "Henshin!" he throws both arms out then brings them to the side buttons on his belt and in a flash of light, transforms into Agito.

Another Agito quickly punches the approaching Eagle into a tree that snaps in half as the monster falls with it, he backs up and gets into his pose as a green insignia appears below him, he breathes out as it swirls and disappears into his feet, he quickly leaps into the air and extends a leg out.

The Eagle Unknown turns in time to take the attack to the chest and get thrown back. As Another Agito lands the monster explodes and he turns back to Gills fighting and Agito facing two Unknown.

Agito stares cautiously at the other monster, he knows it isn't an Unknown, the creature pushes the Unknown aside "Forget it, the frustration is getting to my head, I'll do away with this one!"

Large beetle wings shot out and began moving rapidly as it flew towards Agito who dove aside, he turned to face the monster as it flew around but was knocked aside by the rhino. He rolled back to his feet in time to jump above the stag beetle. Frustrated even more the monster extended its four arms out and shot four black balls into the earth around Agito.

They exploded against the ground and threw Agito to the floor, the Unknown took that chance to move in but was tackled by Another Agito.

"Some help you turned out to be..." the beetle flew in and grabbed Agito with its powerful pincers then took him into the sky.

Gills leapt and knocked the Eagle Unknown across the head and threw it to the floor before roaring loudly. His horns extended and claws formed from his heels, he jumped high into the air as the Eagle stood, one of Gills' legs went straight up and he brought it down onto the monster's shoulder and roared in victory before kicking off its chest and spinning in the air while the beast exploded.

He turned and looked up to see a large insect fly around with Agito stuck in its powerful pincers "Tsugami!" it swung its head and threw the rider straight down and into Gills.

Another Agito turned to see the riders struggling to get up as the beetle landed next to the Unknown. "What are you?"

"Glad someone finally asked me...I am the Stag Beetle Grongi, perhaps the strongest of them all...but I was sealed away from my brethren. Thanks to this Unknown I have returned for my revenge...however, none of you are my target, which frustrates me to no end!"

Agito looked at Gills and Another Agito before looking at the Grongi "None of us?" _"Then is he looking for Hikawa-san?"_

The Grongi nodded "My target is like you but has greater form shifting power and has fought me once before long ago...this time however, I will destroy him!"

As the rhino moved against the three riders, Agito quickly tapped one of the belt's buttons and grasped a rod that appeared from the buckle, in a torrent his armor changed into a blue form. The Grongi took a step back "A blue form with a rod weapon...so much like him and yet not..."

Agito Storm Form swung the rod into the rhino, knocking it over while Gills and Another Agito charged at the Stag Beetle who formed more black bolts in his hands.

G3-X arrived on the scene as the blasts exploded against the riders and threw them to the floor, he quickly activated the GX-05 and opened fire on the monster that assaulted them.

In the G-Trailer, Ozawa looked at the insect that took the shots and formed more black bolts "This isn't an Unknown..." Omuru looked at it "How can you tell, its a monster just like the others, what's the difference?"

"Hikawa-kun, be careful, that monster, something is off about it."

_"Copy that Ozawa-san."_

G3-X dove aside as the black bolts crashed into the ground behind him, he continued firing at the monster but it wasn't being effected at all "How is this possible?" Another volley of bolts approached and exploded against the G3-X armor, throwing him across the ground and causing him to loose grip on the GX-05.

The Grongi turned back to Gills and Another Agito as they split up and attended to flank them "I'll destroy all of you at once!"

* * *

_I wanted shorter chapters so I kinda sliced and diced here and there, so chapter 2 was the start of a fight, 3 ends it, just for more manageable sizes since I think 10000 word chapters may be lengthy for some people (they are for me)  
Anyone else think Kino Kaoru / Another Agito, was so underappreciated by the series? then again I think Ashihara Ryou / Gills, was underappreciated also..._


	3. Defeat

_Here is another chapter for ya'll and big thanks to Kamen Rider Genki for the review ;D, btw are you the same from dA? IDK there is someone there with the OC Genki, regardless, ignore me and enjoy the story_**  


* * *

****Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 3 – Defeat**

Hojo Toru sat in his car looking at the ongoing battle "That isn't an Unknown...could it really be an Unidentified Life-form? They were supposed to be wiped out two years ago..." He quickly took out his cell phone and began calling Ozawa.

Gills leapt into the air and attempted to kick one of the blasts away but the force was too strong and it exploded against his leg and he hit the ground, Another Agito flipped into a horizontal spin as a bolt passed over his body while the other flew by below him.

He landed and punched the last one, it exploded against his fist and he stumbled back. The Grongi laughed "You are strong, but that isn't enough!"

Agito rammed the staff into the ground and used it to lift himself and kick the rhino away before turning to the insect that attacked Another Agito

"Kino-san!" he dashed over there and hit the back of the monster with the staff while Another Agito ducked and punched it in the stomach. Completely unaffected, the beast grabs, spins and hurls the riders away.

Agito lands near G3-X "Tsugami-san? Are you alright?" Agito stood and nodded, "Fine but-" before he could finish the Unknown barreled through them and knocked them away.

Agito rolled over to his feet and hit his Flame Form button. Both red and blue lights went off next to his buckle and he grabbed his sword as the armor shifted again, one arm was Flame, the other Storm and his chest maintained its Ground appearance, all three forms at once.

He dove forward and slashed with both weapons, the power cut through the Unknown and it flew off and landed hard. Agito Trinity Form turned to G3-X and nodded as the artificial rider picked up his GX-05.

The symbol of Agito appeared below the rider before swirling into his feet, he shot into the air and flipped over as G3-X opened fire on the rhino Unknown, a powerful drop kick from Agito and the GX-05 bullets hit the monster at the same time and it was sent flying. It exploded in midair as Agito landed next to G3-X.

Gills stands and breathes hard as the other two riders back him up, the Grongi laughs "You are all strong indeed, but you aren't my focus..."

Another Agito launched into the air and attempted to Rider Kick the monster but it grabbed his leg and threw him towards the other riders who moved aside allowing the last rider to hit the ground.

"It can talk?" G3-X said silently

"_Hikawa-kun that is an Unidentified Life-Form like the ones from two years ago!"_

Before he could ask a surge of black electricity appeared in between the pincers on its head and shot into the sky before redirecting into the four riders and exploding all around them.

While G3-X fell aside, drained of power the other three were knocked out of their rider forms and lay on the ground. The Stag Beetle laughed "Much too easy..." it turned and flew away, leaving the defeated riders where they lay.

Shouichi came to and couldn't remember what happened with the battle against the Grongi. He looked around "I'm in the police headquarters..."

"Yes, we had to make sure you all survived." Shouichi turned to see Hojo Toru leaning against a wall "Hojo-san, what happened?"

The detective sighed "An Unidentified Life-Form like the ones believed to be wiped out two years ago has appeared. From what I've seen of the battle, it is resistant to G3-X's strongest weapons, and you, Kino Kaoru and Ashihara Ryou couldn't exactly touch him, could you?"

Shouichi recalled the battle "I tried to hit him with my Storm Halberd, but I don't think it did anything to him...and Kino-san's strongest attack, he stopped it...by the way are the others alright?"

Hojo nodded "They're recovering, this enemy should have been easily destroyed by G3-X...the original G3 was designed to destroy Unidentified Life-Forms...why couldn't the extension of that system defeat this one..."

"Because he is stronger than most, if not all of the Grongi." Ozawa answered as she entered the room "According to Ryou-san, the Life-Form called itself a Grongi, he also said he was sealed away from the rest of them before being awoken by one of the Unknown."

As Ozawa and Hojo discussed the Grongi, Shouichi thought about it _"That was a very strong monster...I shouldn't have underestimated it, next time..."_

Little did he know Ryou thought the same thing while Kino merely fumed at his embarrassing defeat.

Meanwhile, a newcomer drove into the city on his cycle and looked around, he took off his helmet and grinned "Time to go on a job hunt!"

* * *

_Oops, they were taken out kinda fast, shows how strong the Grongi is, anyway did I mention what I did with the chapter titles? One word, just like the episode titles for Kuuga :D_


	4. Search

_Another chapter, woo Searchin-time :D :D :D_**  


* * *

**

**Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 4 – Search**

Although most did not want to be there, Shouichi, Ryou, Kino and Hikawa needed to form a valid "re-battle" plan to defeat the Stag Beetle Grongi. They all stood in a circle next to the G-Trailer and began tossing ideas at each other.

"Our way of fighting is much too broken up, we must fight as the Agito club! All together!" Shouichi said excitedly. "This could be the perfect chance to try it out!"

While Hikawa tried to think of something to discredit that Kino just sighed "We should just attack all together, do what you like but make sure we are all moving in rather than one by one, he can't block all our attacks."

"He doesn't need to block our attacks because they don't effect him!" Ryou countered.

"We don't know that for sure, I didn't get the chance to connect my attack, he clearly deflected it because he knew it would do harm to him." Kino retorted.

While they fought Shouichi shook his head "This _is _the Agito Club, we can't fight amongst each other, we are a union against evil!"

"No, no, no...well yes in a way but no...no Agito Club." Hikawa said quickly.

While the riders were talking they were all silenced by Ozawa slamming the door of the G-Trailer, they all turned to her as she approached them

"You don't really need to think this hard...put simply, there was an Unidentified Life-Form much like Agito that fought the others, he was a valuable asset and destroyed many in his time...its simple, we find him, I'm sure he could defeat the Grongi despite its power."

The riders all looked at each other, Hikawa nodded and turned to Ozawa "While that may be a good idea...how do we know where to begin looking?"

Hojo walked by Ozawa "I think I know...find the Grongi, if it engages in battle with you, you can lead it across the city, if Unidentified Life-Form Number Four is out there, I'm sure he'll appear to help...though we don't know if he still exists."

Kino shrugged "We could do that, but if I find the Grongi, this time, I will destroy it on my own..."

As Kino walked away Shouichi looked at Hikawa "Good luck, Hikawa-san." the officer nodded and watched the other three riders walk away.

Ryou turned to Shouichi "We should stay together, we've proven that we could take down many Unknown together...and we both have powerful forms."

Shouichi nodded "That is true...if we're lucky we may be able to defeat it between us...if not...then I really hope we get some kind of help."

As the riders began their search the Stag Beetle Grongi stood in a forest and formed a black orb with his four hands, the ball of dark energy floated away and morphed into another insect.

The newly created Beetle Grongi turned to the other 4 and flew off "Kuuga...wherever you are, I will find you and kill you..."

Ryou and Shouichi drove through the streets "Where are we checking first Tsugami?" the other man looked up for a second then back to Ryou

"Well, since the Grongi is an insect, it will probably be hiding amongst trees, so maybe some local parks or a forest nearby."

As they drove, both quickly turned and came to a stop "This feeling...it's nothing like the Unknown sense...but something is clearly going to happen." Ryou whispered.

"You are right Ashihara-san...I've felt this before...no doubt its the Grongi..." before Shouichi could finish, Ryou drove off quickly and he followed shortly after.

"Where to start..." said a man as he walked down a sidewalk looking at all the stores he passed by. The street was busy but no one expected a large insect to barrel straight through it and flip several cars over. He turned and quickly looked up to see the insect "Is that...a...Grongi!?"

Ryou stopped in the middle of an overpass and looked down at the street where two huge insects flew around and rammed themselves into building walls and people. "More Grongi? How is that possible..."

Shouichi looked as well "We should hurry!" Ryou nodded and took off as a Grongi flew by him, doubled back and then hit Shouichi, throwing him and his motorcycle off the overpass and crashing into the road below "Tsugami-san!"

Kino stopped and turned to see a Grongi raising havoc near several road side shops, people ran from it as it destroyed anything in sight "More Grongi? The Stag must have made allies to locate Number Four..."

He crossed both arms over his waist as his belt appeared and flashed "Henshin..." along with the cycle he transformed into Another Agito and raised Dark Hoppers wheel and rammed it into the Grongi's chest as it turned around.

He dismounted and held out one arm towards the Grongi, he made a 'Come here' gesture and the monster roared and flew at him.

"Two alerts have gone off in different parts of the city, three more Unidentified Life-Forms have appeared." Ozawa said, Hikawa nodded and moved over to equip the G3-X "Somehow the Stag Grongi made allies...are there any Unknown out there?"

As Omuru fitted the belt onto Hikawa and then the chest armor, Ozawa shook her head "No...they may be sitting this out...not sure why."

As the helmet went on Hikawa moved towards the Guard Chaser and the back door of the G-Trailer opened. As he got off and onto the road a beetle bombarded the trailer and shoved it aside

"What!?"

"_Why are they focusing on us now?"_

He quickly pulled out the GM-01 and began firing towards the Beetle as it flew around and avoided the shots.

Shouichi got up to see the two Grongi continue to destroy cars, stores and anything to create more havoc, "Hey! Are you alright?" A man yelled as he ran next to Shouichi "You should get out of here!"

"What? Who are you?" Shouichi asked, the man grinned "My name is Godai Yuusuke, nice to meet you! Now get to safety."

Shouichi took off and hid behind a building to transform, moving his arm out slowly he yelled "Henshin!" and in a flash became Agito once more, he turned to combat the monsters and saw the man named Yuusuke hold both hands in front of his waist where a belt formed.

Yuusuke held his right arm out and his left hand was above the buckle, he moved one across the air and the other to his side

"Henshin!" he brought his right hand over his left fist and made a pushing motion, as he ran towards the monsters his body shifted as red armor appeared all around. Shouichi watched him jump and kick a Grongi, knocking it down on its back before spinning over and punching the other in the head.

"It can't be...he is number four?" Agito shook it off and ran out to join him, the other rider noticed him jump and deliver a chop to one of the Life-Forms shoulders before spinning and kicking it upside the head.

"Woah, who are you?" the red rider asked as he rammed his elbow into the insect's head and caused it to stumble.

Agito took a punch to the stomach, but grabbed the monster's arms and spun it around before throwing it, the other rider ducked as it flew over him and into the other Grongi. "Agito...and you are?"

The red one got up and he saw the golden horned face with red eyes "Are you another Agito?" he shook his head "No...are you another Kuuga? Nah...I'm pretty sure I'm the only Kuuga in existence."

Both turned to the roaring monsters, Gills took that moment to drive right into both of them and throw them back again. "What are you doing talking?"

The other riders nodded, Kuuga held an arm out "Chou Henshin!" his armor changed to blue, and he grabbed a fallen piece of the overpass' railing which transformed into a long pole.

Kuuga Dragon Form charged past Agito and Gills and swung the pole wide, knocking one of the Grongi into the air before jumping after it and kicking it back to the floor.

Gills turned to Agito "That is him I'm guessing?" Shouichi nodded "Nice tricks! I can do that to!" He transformed into Storm Form and took out his staff, both ends extended into hooked blades and next to Gills they charged at the other Grongi.

It ducked below Agito's staff but was kicked back up by Gills, Agito turned and hit it with the staff across the back, throwing it away and causing it to roll across the street.

The Stag Beetle Grongi appeared with the last beetle next to it, "There he is boss, Kuuga." The leader of the monsters laughed "Kuuga."

* * *

_Kuuga...I will...wish the best, ganbate! :D haha Another Agito, Another Kuuga_


	5. Kuuga

_Here is the halfway point CH5 / 10, hope yall enjoys it, and I don't own Agito or Kuuga WHY ME!?_**  


* * *

**

**Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 5 – Kuuga**

Another Agito punched the Grongi with all his force and it crashed through the wall of a building causing the people inside to scream and scatter. The rider entered after it and watched it fly away and tear through the ceiling into the second floor "You are not getting away!"

He ran outside and leapt onto the building, kicking off and then landing on the roof as the beetle tore out, he jumped towards it and aerial spin kicked it. The monster flew through the air and smashed against another building. "This is the end..." a green symbol appeared below Another Agito and swirled into his feet.

He jumped into the air as the beetle flew at him and kicked it in the face, there was a visible shock-wave before the monster crashed into the earth and Another Agito landed nearby, he turned to see an imprint on its face that was glowing before it exploded. "So I can destroy them..."

G3-X pursued the Grongi on the Guard Chaser as it flew away while shooting bolts similar to the Stag's only smaller and possibly less powerful. G3-X evaded them and continued firing until he realized the gun was out "Perfect..."

The beetle neared him and began trying to knock him off the bike, he detached the GK-06 and began fending it off with the knife. He noticed a toppled vehicle ahead and after stabbing the monster lifted the bike up and it launched into the air over the obstacle, G3-X lifted himself off the seat and side kicked the Grongi in the chest, knocking it to the floor with a crash.

He stopped the Guard Chaser and dismounted, then armed the GX-05 as the Grongi got up only to be filled with endless rounds.

Kuuga swung the staff again, knocking the Grongi away as it neared. He continued to follow it and tried to strike it on the floor but it rolled out of the way and his weapon hit the ground. It got up and punched him in the stomach before turning and kicking him to the floor.

Agito whirled his Storm Halberd and tried to hit the Beetle but it flew into the air and shot bolts that exploded against the rider and caused him to stumble back and fall. Gills jumped into the air and kicked it in the chest, throwing it back.

He landed and looked at the Life-Form as it adjusted itself and charged into him, throwing him to the floor.

Kuuga rolled to his feet and avoided several of the Grongi's attacks before spinning and hitting it in the side with his pole. It stumbled away and he followed it, using the staff as leverage he catapulted himself into the air and one of his legs connected with its back. As if began to fly, he kicked it with his other leg and it was thrown to the ground again. "Just like the good ol' days." Kuuga commented.

A tentacle extended from Gills' wrist and with it he bound the Grongi and swung it around before releasing it into a store, it crashed through the window and inside where Agito followed it. The monster got up and saw Agito Storm begin spinning his weapon, gusts began forming as all the windows in the store shattered, the monster tried to fly at him but he quickly struck it with the pole, leaving a mark on it, the monster crashed into the ground and rolled over on the street before exploding.

Kuuga noticed the other two finish and laughed "Great job to the both of you." the beetle took the time to run at him but he jumped back and flipped over, landing safely. Holding the staff straight out he took a step and rammed it into the monster's chest. There was a crack as the Beetle stumbled back and glanced at the Kuuga symbol on its chest "N-No!" it exploded shortly after.

Gills and Agito approached Kuuga, both blue riders returned to their original forms "So you are Unidentified Life-Form Number Four?" Gills asked.

Kuuga shook his head "No, I am Kamen Rider Kuuga, the warrior who fights the Grongi...though I should've been done, no clue where all of these guys are coming from."

"Well Kuuga, or Yuusuke, whichever you prefer...that is why we need your help." Agito stated. The other rider turned to him "You must be the guy I told to get to safety! You are a rider too...that's pretty cool, we are like a Rider Club!"

Agito pointed at him and nodded "My thoughts exactly!"

Gills shook his head "Now is not the time for that!"

They all looked up as another Beetle and the Stag Grongi landed near them. "Kuuga! This is revenge for my fallen comrades!"

Kuuga looked at him "How many Beetles did you make? Need a little creativity eh? And revenge? I don't even know who you are!"

The Stag formed four black orbs "You killed countless Grongi...but now I will kill you for their sake!" he launched the bolts at Kuuga, Agito and Gills, they exploded against them and the riders were thrown back.

Stag turned to see G3-X ride in and open fire with his gatling gun, the rounds were all ineffective

"Stop frustrating me!" an electrical charge formed in his pincers and shot into the sky before a powerful bolt crashed into G3-X, the battery was drained and the rider fell. _"Hikawa-kun!?"_

Agito looked at the blue rider "Hikawa-san!" The Sealed Grongi approached them and held out all four arms where more energy formed.

Kuuga quickly stood up "Chou Henshin!" he transformed into a green form and jumped through the air, avoiding the blasts, he landed near G3-X and took the magnum from him, it changed into a green bow-gun, as the Grongi unleashed more bolts, Kuuga fired at all four of them and they exploded, another shot flew into the Stag, it moved back a bit but resumed attacking quickly.

Kuuga Pegasus Form rolled away and Agito quickly tapped a button, changing into Flame Form, drawing out his sword, the horns extended from the hilt while he charged towards the preoccupied Stag. "Take this!"

As he swung the blade the last beetle got in the way and he slashed it from shoulder to thigh before bringing the sword back through its waist and then slashing from waist to opposite shoulder while spinning around. The monster exploded behind him, he turned in time to take four bolts from the Stag and skipped across the street before crashing into a building and falling out of his transformation.

Kuuga took the chance to shoot again, the attack hit the monster's chest and it moved back but delivered more blasts towards the veteran riders. He was thrown back and his armor reverted to red "Darn, you are one tough, strong, tough guy eh?"

The Stag charged up its pincers "Die!" as he let the lightning shoot up, Another Agito launched from the side while Gills shot into the air. The Heel Claw buried into the Stag's shoulder and Another Agito kicked it in the side, the crushing force caused the Stag to stumble back and fall, the lightning hit Kuuga and he was thrown back and out of his transformation, landing near Shouichi.

The two riders stood facing the defeated Grongi "This can't end like this..." before they could move a blue light passed by them and threw them aside before enveloping the Grongi and flying away.

Gills and Another Agito were enveloped by light and Ryou helped Hikawa out of the G3-X system.

"Are you alright, Hikawa-san?" The officer breathed hard and nodded "Mostly...mostly..."

Kino stood near Shouichi and Yuusuke as they looked at him "We were so close this time...looks like we didn't really need you Unidentified Life-"

"I am Kuuga, not Unidentified so and so...really, do yourself a favor and save your breath, why say that title when you can just say Kuuga...say it with me...Kuu...ga...Kuuga." Yuusuke grinned.

Kino raised an eyebrow "Very well...Kuuga...but what is your name."

"Oh right, I am Godai Yuusuke!" As he shook Kino's hand the G-Trailer pulled up and Ozawa got out followed by Omuru, "Hikawa-kun, are you alright?"

He nodded "Yeah, don't worry about it, more importantly the Grongi got away, and we found Number Four or Kuuga as he calls himself."

She looked at the other man who smiled and bowed towards her "He seems somewhat like Shouichi, so cheerful even in this situation..."

Shaking her head she told all the riders to get in the G-Trailer, heading back to the HQ where they will hopefully recover from wounds and prepare to take down the Grongi whenever it reappears.

The Grongi fell to the floor and looked up to see a man in all black looking out a window "I will give you the power...for your revenge...people should not have the power of Agito, that includes this new Agito."

The Stag was too weak to correct him "Very well...I will wipe them all out this time!" The man turned halfway and raised one arm, there was a pulse from his palm into the Grongi as power entered it "You are now, the Stag Beetle Lord...destroy Agito."

The hybrid Grongi Lord stood and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

_Great, first they had a hard time with the Grongi (until Gills Heel Claw and Assault Kick) but now he is a Grongi-Lord ohnoe :D_


	6. Split

_2000 words? wow I think this is the longest for the story but for kinda obvious reasons :)_

* * *

**The Sealed Grongi  
****Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga**

**Chapter 6 - Split**

Back at the police headquarters Hikawa turned and noticed Yuusuke up and walking around "Wow this place makes me feel nostalgic."

"What? Have you been here before?" Hikawa asked, the rider shook his head "Nope, but where I came from I've seen my share of police offices and so on and so on."

"OK, but shouldn't you be resting?" Yuusuke turned and laughed "I could say the same about you, you did take a direct hit after all."

Hikawa nodded and laughed as well "I see...we're both like that apparently." Yuusuke tapped his chin "Reminds me of Ichijo...he also had issues with staying in bed to recover, those were good times."

Ryou leaned against a wall next to Shouichi who was scratching his head "Ah, we were so close, if only I didn't get knocked out! We would've won right Ashihara-san?"

The mutant rider shrugged "It's not like it matters, as of right now the only thing we can do is wait...if we are lucky he will come after us like before and leave innocent people out of this."

"That blue light was from an Unknown...I have a feeling we should make the first move before its too late." Shouichi looked up "Kino-san."

Ryou sighed "That is true as well...we should move now." Hikawa entered the G-Trailer Hanger along with Yuusuke "So you are all moving out?"

Kino nodded "Best thing to do if we want to end this quickly..." Yuusuke shrugged "Sounds like a good idea, but shouldn't scanning the city be done by cops? I was told where the Unidentified Life-Forms were."

"That is true for you Yuusuke-sempai, but-" Yuusuke cut Shouichi off "Sempai? That's true...I have been a rider longer than any of you! I should be your leader then!"

"While that may be true you were taken out by the Stag Grongi, weren't you?" Kino countered. The other man looked up "Hmm...you have a point...but my pupil, you showed up at the last second to take the glory of defeating the Grongi...not that I mind, I've done away with enough of them."

Ryou looked at Kino then back at Yuusuke "Hmm...that is probably true, Kino-san has issues with help, he believes-"

"Enough about me! Let's get out of here!" Kino yelled and stomped away.

The Stag Beetle Hybrid stood hidden in the trees surrounding a park while two Ant Lords and a Mantis Lord surrounded him, he made the hand gestures that his Lord self picked up "After this, I will resume hunting Kuuga."

The other monsters nodded, not wanting to get on his bad side since he was clearly two times stronger than any of them.

The family appeared and he quickly discharged from his pincers, which grew and extended much more sharp and rigid teeth. The black lightning quickly struck the group of four and all went up in flames, people nearby began yelling as the family fell and burned.

As Tsugami, Ryou and Kino mounted their cycles, all three of them turned in the same direction, followed shortly after by Ozawa exiting the G-Trailer "Hikawa-kun! Unknown have appeared!"

"Unknown? This is new...hey wait!" Yuusuke noticed the other three riders drive off and Hikawa run towards the G-Trailer.

Yuusuke turned "Wait where is my cycle?" he turned as another officer appeared "I am Hojo Toru, don't worry, I have your transport." As he led the veteran rider along the G-Trailer roared out of the hanger.

The Stag Lord turned to other three "Scatter and split up the riders so I can get to Kuuga!" the others turned to each other and nodded before breaking off "This time, nothing can stop me!"

The three riders all looked at each other and nodded before turning "Henshin!" all three transformed along with their motorcycles, G3-X drove up next to them "Ozawa-san is getting reports of Unknown in three different locations...something is up."

Another Agito turned to G3-X "Clearly, our Stag Beetle enemy has joined with the Unknown and is resuming his attacks, knowing that Kuuga is with us-" as he said that Yuusuke drove up next to them "Yo."

"Knowing that Kuuga is with us, he plans to draw us out and attack him, also the two Unknown allies are no doubt here to split us up, he knows that all five of us together would be a major threat."

Ryou nodded "So we'll break off, we don't know which of the three targets is the Grongi so..."

"I'll go with Yuusuke! He at least believes in the Agito Club!" Agito stated "It's not that it isn't a good idea but I don't like being a vacancy filler!" G3-X commented.

"Forget about it! Gills, G3-X, go after the other, I can handle anything on my own!" Without waiting, Another Agito sharply turned Dark Hopper and tore down another road, leaving the four riders behind.

G3-X and Gills decided to comply and took another road, Agito turned to Yuusuke "Shouldn't you transform?"

He looked at himself "Oh yeah..."

The Mantis Lord swung its lance and a green wave shot out, crashing against the ground and throwing people away.

The Lord didn't really think this was what he should be doing, they were here to stop people from becoming Agito but the new Hybrid was bent on destroying this Kuuga.

He turned to see Another Agito, the rider drove straight towards the mantis that dove aside, as the rider maneuvered the bike into a sharp turn, he rushed back towards the mantis.

The Unknown tried to hold back the cycle but was thrown onto his back, Another Agito doubled back and began driving straight towards the Unknown, he jumped off the bike and grabbed the monster, rolling across the ground with it before throwing it away.

Rolling back to his feet he charged and took a sharp stab from the lance, he looked at the Mantis which stood back up and spun its lance around "Quick to the draw aren't you?"

One of the Ant Lords turned quickly and moved out of the way as Agito drove by, it didn't expect another man to ram his bike into it.

Yuusuke got off the bike and watched the Unknown hit the floor before holding his hands to his waist where his belt formed. He moved one hand across the sky and yelled "Henshin!" before bringing it back to his fist.

He ran up to the monster and jumped into the air, the second his leg hit the monster, his whole body shifted into the red armored Kuuga.

Agito spun quickly and hit the back of the Unknown with the front wheel, as it sailed through the air again he jumped after it and raised one leg high above it before bringing his heel into its chest and knocking it back to the floor.

He rolled on the ground and stood up next to Kuuga "Good job there Shouichi or Agito...whichever you prefer."

Agito nodded "Thank you sempai." the red rider ran towards the ant and punched it with both fists to the chest, forcing it back to the floor.

The Gills Raider went up on one wheel and attempted to crush the Ant Unknown, seeing the attack it moved aside, and turned to see G3-X firing with his magnum, the Ant took the shots and dove aside.

Gills leapt off his cycle and a sharp blade extended from his arm, he fell on the monster and stabbed it in the stomach before grabbing its neck and tossing it towards G3-X.

The officer kicked the Unknown and it rolled away, as it stood G3-X took out the GS-03 Destroyer and swung the blade during his rush, the monster moved aside but was kicked by Gills to the floor.

Watching the battles the Stag looked at Kuuga and grinned "You won't be escaping this time Kuuga..." he held his hands out and two axes came from a ring of light, he grasped them both and laughed.

Another Agito dodged the lance and the leapt as a green wave shot out from the second attack. He moved forward and grabbed the weapon, he punched the Unknown and it flew off, he looked at the lance in his fist and threw it away before charging towards the Unknown.

The monster rolled out of the way as the rider slammed into the ground, it stood up and kicked him in the back, he stumbled forward and turned in time to grab its fist and ram his elbow into its chest. It grasped the injury and began backing away, bending down to grab its lance.

As he stood a green symbol appeared below him "I have to find the real enemy here, so get out of my face!" He began running towards it, as his mouth shield raised, revealing his teeth. Another Agito roared as he leapt into the air, the Unknown held the lance out straight as his foot hit the edge of the lance.

The weapon cracked and then shattered completely, Another Agito completed his kick and connected with the monster which exploded on impact.

The Ant Unknown backed away from the approaching Kuuga, thinking to itself that this was yet another Agito with the ability to transform. Kuuga tried to kick the Unknown but it dove away and grabbed a sword from the circle of light above it.

The monster slashed at Kuuga, the attack threw him back and Agito took the time to tackle the monster to the floor. As he stood back up he turned and kicked the beast in the face. "Chou Henshin!"

Kuuga changed into a bigger form with silver armor that had purple stripes. He moved over to his bike and pulled out one of the handles which transformed into a blade.

Agito dodged another sword slash and kicked the monster away before hitting one of the belt's buttons transforming into Flame Form and drawing out _his _sword. Kuuga slashed the Unknown and it stumbled away before trying to strike him, both swords clashed and Kuuga looked at Agito "We are a lot alike, too bad you don't have a form with a gun."

Agito ran in, jumped and kicked the Unknown in the head, knocking it away "That would be cool...but I'm fine how I am."

The Stag took that chance to jump in and land near Kuuga, with one powerful ax swing, the veteran rider was thrown to the side. He aimed the other at Agito who raised his blade "So none of the signals were you."

The monster grinned "You can't defeat me in my new form, not even with help from Kuuga!" the Sealed Grongi attempted to cleave Agito with both weapons but he jumped away.

G3-X charged at the monster as it grabbed its sword, both weapons clashed, G3-X pushed through and forced the beast back before spin kicking it into a tree, it tried to defend with its sword but a powerful slash cut through it and into the monster.

As the sword fell Gills ran by and kicked the beast away. "Nice moves there for a robot." G3-X nodded "Same to you mutant."

The Unknown ran at Gills and tackled him to the floor, Gills rolled over and kicked it off, G3-X threw his blade and it impaled the monster throwing it back. He turned away as Gills began roaring, his horns grew and another blade extended from his other arm.

He jumped into the air as G3-X turned around with his massive weapon and opened fire on the Unknown. "Gills! Hell Stab!" From above Gills impaled the Unknown in its chest, there was an explosion and Gills jumped over to G3-X _"Hikawa-kun, none of the signals were the Grongi, it was aiming for Kuuga and is attacking him right now!"_

"Copy that, Ozawa-san, Ashihara-san let's move!" they got on the cycles and drove off towards Agito and Kuuga's location.

* * *

_Can anyone say pwnd? Kamen Riders ftw! :D_


	7. Hybrid

_Attack of the Hybrid Grongi-Lord!? idontownkamenrider_

* * *

**Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 7 – Hybrid**

Kuuga and Agito stood around the monster "What is this...you aren't just-"

"Of course not, I have been given the power of the Lords, combined with my great stature as a Grongi, I am invincible!"

Kuuga Titan and Agito Flame attempted to slash him but he knocked the swords back with his axes and shot black bolts into their chests from his other arms, both were thrown back and rolled on the floor.

Agito turned to the other Ant Lord as it stabbed him and forced him down on his back, it continued to slash him until Another Agito drove by and rammed into it.

He got off the cycle and helped Agito up "Be careful Kino-san, the Grongi has the powers of the Unknown now."

Another Agito nodded and looked over to where Kuuga was slashing at the axes, the force from the monster was much greater and the attacks were taking a toll on Kuuga. The Stag rammed both axes into Kuuga and threw him back to the floor.

Another Agito jumped into the air and tried to kick him but black bolts whirled around the Hybrid and shot into him, there was an explosion and he fell to the ground.

Kuuga got up and ran towards the Stag, with all his power burning in the blade he attempted to stab Stag, the monster crossed the axes and the attack crashed against the weapons but didn't break through "How?"

Stag swung the axes out and threw Kuuga who crashed to the floor, "So much for that eh?" there was a burst of gold light from his belt "You asked for it!" the armor became purple with gold marks and the blade became bigger.

Agito slashed the other Unknown away and reached behind his blade, grasping a second one, he turned to Stag "Double Saber Strike!" both blades lit up in flames, he watched Kuuga draw out a second blade and move in for a double stab.

A double slash struck the Stag on the back while both blades from Kuuga tore through the monster, it roared as a light appeared above it and exploded. Kuuga and Agito reverted to their base forms as Another Agito got up "That was too easy..."

A black light stood among the remains and it tore into the Ant Unknown which roared and exploded, in its place stood the Stag "I don't know why I didn't see that...very good strategy but as you can see, I still live."

The three riders looked at the Stag, just like the other monster that traveled in the blue light, the Hybrid can live after a fatal attack and yet he drained another Unknown's life to live.

He threw both axes that began whirling and struck the three riders multiple times before returning to the Stag who charged up his pincers and unleashed the black lightning on the group. There were explosions against the riders and they were thrown back.

"Stop!" G3-X and Gills ran into the monster, throwing him down on his face, they dismounted and joined the fallen riders.

"Perfect timing!" Another Agito commented "Even if we destroy him, as long as there is an Unknown for him to drain he can live."

Kuuga stood along with Agito "He is still much stronger than before...what do we do sempai?" Kuuga sighed "I don't know, but we aren't giving up that's for sure."

The Lord-Grongi laughed "No matter how hard you try, I will not fall!" It began walking towards them, G3-X opened fire with the GX-05 while Gills launched into the air and landed behind their enemy.

The monster spun his axes to deflect the bullets and black energy whirled around him as a defensive shield, Gills tried to punch into it with both blades extended from his arms but the power exploded against him and he fell back.

G3-X moved back as Another Agito stood and charged up his rider kick "It worked once before..."

Agito joined him and both symbols swirled into their feet, Kuuga reached over and took the combat knife from G3-X again

"Hey!" he ran towards the monster and flashed blue "Chou Henshin!" the Hybrid raised both axes, Another Agito's kick impacted one while Agito hit the other, Kuuga Dragon's pole rammed straight into his chest.

Black energy swirled all around the Stag Beetle and shot into each of the rider's chests, throwing them all to the floor "That may have destroyed the old me...but you are forgetting how powerful I truly am!"

As he took a step forward he fell and clutched his neck, the Hybrid started roaring in pain. Fire began tearing out of its chest "What...what is this?"

There was an outburst as the firewall covered the area, all five riders were thrown into the air and landed among the burnt remains of trees and grass.

The Sealed Grongi was in flames and next to him were two sentinels, the dark monsters looked like armed humans with long spears as their weapons. "This burning sensation...where is this power coming from!?"

Agito stood up weakly "It looks like he has entered Burning Form...but how?" The sentinels turned and ran towards Agito, clearly they were protecting the Hybrid as it adapted to its new powers.

The rider sidestepped their initial thrusts and flipped away, Gills got in front of him "I'll clear a way to the Grongi!" He began roaring and an eye-like object grew in his chest followed by his horns expanding and more claws and blades tearing out of his body.

Exceed Gills threw his hands up and roared to the sky with his mouthpiece opening, he dashed towards the guards and grabbed both their heads before bringing them into the dirt.

Agito ran at the burning monster as two more Sentinels tore out of the flames, they swung their swords, which were stopped by G3-X and Another Agito's arms. Kuuga appeared and jumped over them "C'mon Shouichi, we can do this!"

Agito nodded and ducked between the riders, the burning monster noticed Kuuga in the air and Agito on the ground, both riders punched him in the chest and he rolled across the floor.

The flames flared up and gave out, nothing but a burnt circle was left in his place "He got away again?" Kuuga asked.

Agito turned "Maybe but he left behind them...we need to deal with this!" Before he could move Another Agito flipped a Sentinel over and turned to them "No! Follow him, he can't handle those new powers, we can do away with these creatures!"

Agito turned to Kuuga and nodded, both riders exited their transformation and got on their cycles before driving off and leaving their comrades in battle.

Exceed Gills, G3-X and Another Agito stood back to back breathing heavily "This is the longest I've been transformed I believe..."

The grasshopper rider turned to Gills "Don't worry Ryou, together we can do this..." G3-X turned to them "No doubt we can do this...we are Kamen Riders after all!"

In a flash the Hybrid appeared in a construction field, people began running away but random outbursts of flames incinerated them "Calm down...Stag...the flames are fierce but you are fiercer...you are the Sealed Grongi after all."

The monster turned to the sky "You...you didn't tell me about this!"

"I didn't think it would awaken, after Agito Burning Form did away with one of my most powerful servants I've been hoping someone could awaken that same spark...your vengeful lust has done just that...good luck..."

Roaring, the Grongi-Lord escaped into a building not noticing a parked car, inside Ichijo Kaoru took out his radio "Come in Hojo-san, I found the Unidentified Life-Form, looks like you weren't kidding about us missing one..."

"_So Hikawa's report of it fleeing the battle was correct...deliver the co-ordinates to Yuusuke, he and Shouichi are going to do away with it."_

Ichijo nodded "This truly is like two years ago...come in Yuusuke!"

"_Ichijo-san? Is that you? Wow, haven't spoken in forever, how are you? How is your new job going? Did you-"_

"This is no time to catch up Yuusuke, I've got the Unidentified Life-Form."

On his cycle, Yuusuke turned to Shouichi "Hey, a friend of mine found our escapee!" Shouichi nodded "Excellent...where is it?"

"Some construction site near the docks, a lot of hangers for vehicles, clearly its hiding. This really is like old times."

In his car Ichijo grinned "It really is a great feeling..."

* * *

_Haha I decided to include Ichijo cause I liked the guy :D, the final battles draw near! :)_


	8. Fight

_Here Another Agito, Exceed Gills and G3-X finish their fights with the Spear and Sword Sentinels, enjoy!_

* * *

******Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 8 – Fight**

Exceed Gills leapt over one of the Spear Sentinels and using one of his whips grabbed the other creature's spear. He tore it away and then used it to stab the first, throwing it to the floor.

He jumped high into the air to avoid an incoming fist, Gills raised one of his fists and sunk the blade into the shoulder of the unarmed Sentinel. It groaned and he tore the blade out, causing it to stumble back.

He swung around in time to take a lance slash across his chest, he backed away a bit and then grabbed the lance and took it away from the Sentinel "You really don't know how to fight!"

He jump and drop kicked the monster, before rolling out of the way of the other which had retrieved its weapon. Facing the two monsters with only one armed, Exceed Gills roared and ran in, jumping and tackling both to the floor.

Another Agito dodged a sword strike and quickly elbowed the monster in the face before leaping and ramming his knee into its throat. As it fell back he reached out with one arm and grabbed its head, he hurled it across the burnt field into a broken fountain, destroying the burnt structure.

G3-X sidestepped an attack but the Sentinel recovered and slashed again, knocking the officer to the floor. Noticing the sluggish reaction, Hikawa made a call "Ozawa-san...I need another battery!"

"_Copy that Hikawa-kun, sending out G3 Probe." _G3-X stood and raised its sword, countering the next attack from the Sentinel, only to have it retreat and jump back quickly with enough force to knock the sword out of his hand and then knock him down on his back.

A floating robot appeared and took a spare battery from the Guard Chaser, G3-X noticed it and kicked the Sentinel away before moving over to is and standing still, the machine quickly changed the batteries and the artificial rider drew out his knife, quickly launching at the sentinel and stabbing it in the chest before kicking it away.

Another Agito slowly walked toward the Sentinel, as it stood he took its blade and broke it in half before punching it in the chest with one fist then the other, effectively throwing it back and away.

"You have too much power..." The rider turned to the sky "What?" a bolt struck him and he fell back down "What the hell was that!?"

Exceed Gills flipped away from the hurled lance and landed, looking up to see the unarmed Sentinel dashing and attempting to punch him, he quickly moved out of the way and jumped into the air, bringing his leg around and into its back, throwing it to the floor.

Both blades on his arm extended and he ran towards the other as it charged at him "Exceed Gills! Hell Stab!" the blades gave off a green glow before tearing into the Sentinel and protruding out the back. The defensive monster stopped moving and fell limp before exploding.

The mutant rider turned as the other guard stood and turned to him "That's one down..." he raised both fists and cracked his knuckles "...one to go..."

Another Agito stumbled towards the Sentinel as it charged at him and pulled another sword from a circle of light, it stabbed the hopper rider and then kicked him to the floor before running over and kicking him.

As the rider rolled over the Sentinel slashed him again, G3-X noticed this and shot the monster in the back with his GM-01 as Another Agito reverted to Kino Kaoru who groaned "Where did that lightning come from..."

"Kino-san! Hang in there!" G3-X yelled before turning to shoot the approaching Sentinel multiple times.

He backed away as it ran at him again, quickly he jumped towards it and kicked off its shoulder, turning half his body in the air he shot it multiple times before hitting the floor and rolling to his feet, he armed the GX-05 "End of the line!"

He fired at the monster, all the rounds forced it back before it gave way and exploded "Too easy!"

Kino backed away and fell as the other Sentinel approached "You'll pay for making a fool out of me!" He launched at it and punched it in the chest, throwing it to the floor.

His belt appeared but it was adorned with a blue gem, he held both arms away from his body and then crossed them over his chest "Henshin!" there was a blue flash and a Blue Another Agito appeared with icy frost being given off by his body.

The Sentinel noticed this new power but charged again regardless, Freezing Agito launched his fist into it and there was a glass breaking sound as the monster was hurled through the air.

Its chest was literally cracked as if made out of ice "Saying freeze would be redundant, regardless...I win,"

As it stood Another Agito held out one fist towards it, a blue insignia appeared below him as his fist began glowing, he reared it up then forced it out, an icy orb embedded into the Sentinel and it froze in place as the mark below Freezing Agito joined with his feet.

He ran towards the frozen creature and launched into several flips in the air before holding both glowing feet out. "Subzero Assault Kick!" he crashed into the monster and it shattered into a million pieces on contact.

Exceed Gills jumped and kicked the last Sentinel away, as it stumbled he charged in and delivered punch after punch into its chest before turning and hitting it with a powerful back kick. It flew and landed on the floor several feet away "For once...we all did really well it seems..."

The tentacles from his back shot out and grasped the guard's head and feet, Gills cracked his knuckles and leapt into the air, he raised one leg all the way up as sharp rigged blades extended from his already bladed heel. He brought his leg down onto the Sentinel's chest and tore clean through it, the halved beast exploded and Exceed Gills cracked his neck before reverting to Ashihara Ryou.

He joined Kino and Hikawa who took off the G3-X helmet and was sweating "That was the longest time I spent armed with this..."

"_Come back to the G-Trailer Hikawa-kun, mission accomplished."_

Hikawa nodded and signaled the other riders to follow him. Mounting their cycles they drove a short distance to the parked G-Trailer "Are we going to join Shouichi and Yuusuke?" Hikawa asked.

Ozawa shook her head "In your state you wouldn't be able to fight the Grongi effectively."

"What about them? Oh right...they're much too carefree and determined to let anything stop them." Ryou commented. Ozawa nodded and started up the G-Trailer "We can at least cheer them on..."

Yuusuke pulled over and jumped off his cycle, leaving the helmet behind he turned to Shouichi and nodded "This is where Ichijo-san said to go."

Shouichi nodded "Great, now we just need to find him and finish him off." Just then a flare went up in a building which fell to ash "This is going to be easy..."

He turned to the older rider who grinned and gave him a thumbs up "We will win this battle...then get to eat!"

Shouichi nodded to that and the riders ran in the direction of the flames.

The Hybrid's burning had eased after the last outburst, now the flames were merely rising off his body rather than swirling and giving off flashes "I think I've got this...when I see Kuuga...he won't be too excited to face me!"

As he ran through another hanger, he stopped and turned quickly "Speaking of which..." the two men appeared in his sight.

"I'm going to fix this mistake I missed two years back...no matter what you pull out, we are going to win!" Yuusuke said confidently before turning to Shouichi "Right partner?"

"Of course, sempai!" the former smiled to that and the latter started laughing, annoyed with their lighthearted ignorance the Grongi let loose a flame thread, the two easily rolled out of the way.

Yuusuke brought both hands to his side as he stood and his belt formed. Shouichi threw both hands out in front of him and moved them far to each respective side. He moved his right arm down to his waist as his belt formed, with a purple gem while his left arm moved across his chest.

Yuusuke moved one arm across the air in front of him while his fist moved to his side "Henshin!" Shouichi slowly brought one hand up and crossed it over his chest and behind his other arm "Henshin!"

The older rider brought his arm back around to his fist and made a button pushing motion while Shouichi swung both arms around and hit the buttons on the side of his belt.

Both riders began running towards Stag as he let loose a fury of meteors that exploded around them. Golden lines formed across Yuusuke as he was covered by a black aura while Shouichi exploded in flames.

Ultimate Kuuga and Burning Agito leapt through the fierce flames and with all four fists punched Stag, the force threw him back and to the floor, he rolled across it and then got back to his feet, staring at the powerful riders "So...you are bringing everything to the field this time eh?"

Both riders nodded "This time!" they said "We finish it!"

* * *

_Agito Burning Form and Ultimate Kuuga do battle with the Burning Stag Beetle Grongi-Lord! Will they be able to defeat this fearsome foe? Find out on the next episode of dragon b- I mean next chapter of AGITΩ VS Kuuga!_

_BTW Another Agito Freezing Form was purely fan-made because he needed something, he got nothin in the tv series!_


	9. Finale

_Final battle! Let's see how this ends! Kamen Rider is owned by some people in Japan that aren't me in any way, shape, form or henshin_

* * *

**********Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 9 - Finale**

Agito turned to Kuuga and nodded, he dove towards the monster that roared and a sonic fire wave carried Agito away. Kuuga moved in and a black light enveloped his fist, he punched the Stag in the gut and the ground beneath them cracked as he began flying into the air.

Kuuga reached out and grabbed him before jumping, flipping and throwing the Hybrid back to the ground. As it rolled around fire swirled around it, Stag grabbed an ax from the light above him and launched several fire waves from it towards Kuuga.

Agito moved in with both fists burning, as Kuuga was hit and knocked down by a wave Agito jumped, turning quickly Stag launched another fire wave, with one fire fist Agito cut through it then landed in front of Stag and punched him in the gut with the other.

Flames shot out from the impact as the monster fell back and rolled over. Burning Agito launched into the air and flipped over before delivering a side flying kick. Stag's horns began glowing an a lightning strike tore into Burning Agito and threw him away.

"Shouichi!" Ultimate Kuuga turned to the monster and began running towards it, he rolled aside to avoid multiple flaming waves from Stag's two axes. "Great...now he isn't holding anything back..."

Kuuga shot into the air and extended one leg out before spinning "Ultimate Spin Kick!" he cut through the fire waves and with the side of his leg, knocked Stag upside the head and sent him into an aerial spin as he crashed into the floor.

Agito stood and held one hand out, from his belt a dual bladed weapon appeared, he grabbed the middle grip as both curved blades extended and straightened out "Here I come!" he ran towards the Burning Hybrid as it stood.

Both weapons met in a furious clash. Agito spun around and tried to get the monster from behind but with its second ax it countered the move and rammed its other weapon into Agito, causing him to fall back.

Spinning the bladed weapon Agito moved to the side then flipped over Stag as both axes crossed and let loose an X made of flames. Landing safely behind, he spun the blade and swung it over, one ax caught it and an electric discharge from the horns traveled up the ax and into Agito's blade.

The sparks exploded from his chest and Burning Agito fell back, "Damn...I keep forgetting how piled up with powers you have become."

"It is what makes me invincible!" Throwing both axes, the weapons flew through the air and into Agito, crisscrossing through the air and slashing the rider.

Stag turned and shot four lightning bolts at Kuuga who braced himself, the attacks exploded against his armor but he didn't stumble.

Bringing his arms out a black ball of energy shot from Kuuga and into Stag, it exploded against him and forced him to one knee "I didn't expect you to be as strong as you are...but having defeated countless of my comrades I should've seen this coming!"

Agito appeared and slashed the monster twice with his weapon before it erupted in flames. Stag turned to him as the blade came around again, with all four arms he held it and exploded in flames that shot into Agito's chest and formed a flaming drill that carried him out of the hanger, tearing a huge hole in the wall.

Kuuga noticed Stag had taken the flames into himself and became red rather than the black insect he had been. Breathing slowly flames rose around the Hybrid, Kuuga ran towards him as they formed fire balls and streaked towards the black rider.

Kuuga jumped above one then rolled under a few before jumping to his feet and punching clean through one. Several more blasted into him, the ones he dodged came back around and crashed into him, throwing him to the side.

As he rolled over Stag laughed, Agito took that chance to spear his dual weapon into the monster's side. There was a burst of flames as the weapon entered the insect's body, he turned to see Agito charging towards him in glowing vermilion flames.

Roaring the monster unleashed its flames that formed a torrent and headed towards Agito "Burning Punch!" all the flames along Agito's body fled into his fist and he held it out, he tore into the torrent and while it burned him he continued running before opening his fist and grabbing the grip of his weapon protruding Stag's side.

Breathing heavily Agito looked at the Unidentified Life-Form "How did you do that!?" Shrugging he merely stated "I just wanted my weapon back."

With both hands, Agito tore it out of the monster's side, there was an outburst of its blood and flames before he spun back around and slashed it again.

It stumbled back "You are strong indeed Agito...your flames are more bright and more furious than mine but..." The insect reverted to black as ebony flames rose from his body "Not as evil..."

A sword formed from the flames and using it Stag slashed Agito with the brute force of his condensed flames. The black erupted against the rider and sent him rolling back as Kuuga grabbed Stag from behind "Bad choice!"

Stag flared his body up, Kuuga roared and bent backwards, bringing the monster with him and slamming it headfirst into the earth. Turning weakly Kuuga moved forward and kicked the monster, as it rolled away he back-flipped to gain some distance and a white charge left his belt and entered his foot.

He began running and with every step from his left leg a white surge was left behind. He jumped into the air and flipped, extending the blinding leg out. As Agito stood he looked at Kuuga's Ultimate Rider Kick.

He struck against Stag's crossed black blades, white lightning shot out as Kuuga kicked off and landed on his feet and Stag stumbled back.

The blades reverted to flames but reconstructed "Truly a powerful attack...maybe it would've killed...no...but it was an admirable attempt!"

Kuuga gasped "No one could've survived that!" The Hybrid charged at him and delivered a black cross from both blades that tossed the rider back and onto the ground next to Agito.

The riders struggled to stand as Stag approached "I was such a powerful Grongi I had to be sealed away from my comrades...I have the power of the lords..." a white light appeared above him and his other two arms caught the axes "I have evil flames that counter Agito's Burning Form..." all four weapons charged up with electrical power.

"I'm the strongest Grongi...and possibly the strongest Lord!" He let loose an electrical storm from his weapons "Thunder Cannon!"

Kuuga covered Agito and the blast exploded against them and threw them through the air, crashing through the hanger's wall causing the building to collapse then into the factory wall, tearing through it and crashing inside the massive building.

Kuuga shifted and faded away, leaving Yuusuke on the floor, Agito stood up and looked at him "Yuusuke! Yuusuke!"

Stag approached "One rider down...one to go..."

Agito ran towards Stag and slashed him with his burning blade, he guarded with his axes which were burned away as Agito's flames began to darken. The rider's dual blade clashed with the monster's two black flaming swords, letting off sparks and shooting off flames that tore through the factory walls and ceiling.

"Shouichi!"

As he jumped and kicked Stag away he turned to Yuusuke who was on one knee "Stop!" Shouichi noticed his Agito form was loosing colors.

"Don't fall into that darkness! You won't be able to escape it!" Shouichi looked at his hands then back to Yuusuke before turning to Stag as he stood up and laughed "You won't want to escape the brilliance of the black!"

"I will! For the light!" he ran towards the Hybrid and leapt over it as the swords crossed and crashed against the ground.

As Agito rolled to his feet he turned to look at the sun, then turned back to Stag as his Burning Form cracked, light shone through before the armor gave away. Shining Agito tore the dual sided blade into two separate sabers. He held his arms out wide, feeling the sun "The light...something with so much power that you will never understand!"

Stag laughed and ran towards Agito whose blades gave off brilliant light, with a powerful cross-slash from each side, the ground exploded again and the factory began falling.

Stag's blades exploded and the monster felt odd, he looked down to see a white X glowing on his black body "No!" the flames shot out from it in a massive explosion.

Shining Agito grabbed Yuusuke and ran out of the factory as it fell, outside he helped Yuusuke up, he nodded to him "Good job Shouichi."

The Stag reappeared, no longer was there any fire or vapor lifting from his body "You took away my burning power! How dare you!"

Agito turned to Yuusuke "Let's finish this, sempai." Yuusuke nodded and turned to Stag, standing tall he yelled "Henshin!" His Ultimate form grew more spikes and the gold became brighter, his red eyes flashed.

Shining Agito and Rising Ultimate Kuuga charged towards Stag, Agito tossed one blade to the other rider and both slashed along his side, gripping himself, Stag fell to the ground as the attacks of pure light shone against him "H-how!?"

Agito and Kuuga turned, throwing the swords away before bending back, Kuuga took some steps back as a blue flaming insignia of Agito appeared in the air,

Agito's cycle drove over and transformed into the hovering machine Tornador, as he mounted it and backed over to where Kuuga was the riders nodded to each other.

Kuuga began running with his feet giving off blinding surges with every step, Tornador backed up and shot forward, Agito leapt off and the momentum carried him at lightning speed through the air as he flipped into his kick.

Kuuga jumped into the air and held both glowing feet out as Agito shot through the burning insignia in the air, both riders yelled as they crashed against Stag's body.

The light flashed and almost instantly Stag exploded, giving off fierce heat waves as the riders landed hard, forming a crater inside the crater of Stag's destruction.

Yuusuke and Shouichi stood up as their forms gave away, both breathing heavily turned to each other and started laughing.

Yuusuke coughed and fell to the ground, as he sat there he wiped the blood from his lip "Wow...it actually felt good to fight again..."

Nodding Shouichi sat next to him "Yeah...finally...this fight is over...it makes me feel much stronger!" Shouichi scratched is head and turned to Yuusuke "Who knows what else will come at me in the future right?"

"I faced a lot in my time...regardless, I'm sure you will do well Shouichi." Yuusuke gave him a thumbs up and Shouichi returned it "I'll do my best, sempai."

The two riders looked up at the sky and laughed as the G-Trailer with the rest of their allies pulled up. Another vile storm had finally been weathered by the Kamen Riders.

* * *

_Victory with the totally overkill Shining Rider Break and Rising Ultimate Kick! AKA Final Form Double Rider Kick :D_


	10. End

**********Kamen Rider AGITΩ VS Kuuga  
****The Sealed Grongi**

**Chapter 10 – End**

At home, Shouichi cooked up a feast of his best vegetable themed courses for everyone who helped in their fight against the Sealed Grongi. In addition to his household and the G-Unit, Ryou, Kino, Yuusuke, Ichijo and even Hojo were invited to celebrate a great victory in a dark situation.

As Yuusuke ate, he noticed Shouichi approaching "See Mana-chan, this is my sempai, he has been a Kamen Rider for longer than I have!"

Mana looked up Yuusuke who wiped his mouth then offered her his hand, she just laughed lightly "Nice to meet you, Yuusuke..."

He grinned "Of course!" _"Yuusuke!"_

The older rider turned to see his friend Sawatari Sakurako and his sister Godai Minori "Onii-chan!" she ran over to him and gave him a hug "Hey, why are you guys here!"

"Ichijo-san called us." Sakurako said with a smile as the cop approached them "I thought it would be a good thing for you to have more people you know."

"So, onii-chan, I heard you fought again and I am guessing you won!" he nodded to his sister "Of course! But I had help from Tsugami Shouichi-san, he is a Kuuga also."

"What? No, I'm Agito!" Shouichi said quickly.

As Omuru ate all their food Hikawa turned to see Shouichi and Yuusuke 'arguing' "Those two are really a lot alike."

"It's sad that Yuusuke is leaving...we could use his help against the Unknown in the future." Ozawa commented.

Hikawa shrugged "He was a Kamen Rider before...we can't keep him in the fight...he needs to live his life." Ozawa nodded "I know, I know."

Ryou and Kino stood aside, the former turned to the older rider "You know, despite the bad beginning we had...I look forward to working with you."

Kino turned to Ryou when he noticed him hold his fist to him "It was a bad beginning and I apologize...but we'll work together from now on to defeat the Unknown."

They slammed fists and then took a long drink, putting their bitterness behind them for the future.

Much later that night Shouichi was standing next to Yuusuke, Ichijo was going to take them all to where they wanted to go "So...you've decided to forgo seeking a job?"

"No...just here...if I'm here I'll get dragged into this business against the Unknown...that is your field Shouichi-san, though it was fun being a Kamen Rider again." Yuusuke said as he looked up at the night sky.

Shouichi laughed and put a hand on his shoulder "You'll always be a Kamen Rider, Yuusuke-sempai."

Yuusuke turned to him and nodded, he noticed Shouichi give him a thumbs up and returned it "Good luck in the future Tsugami...Shouichi."

Shouichi nodded to Yuusuke as he got on his cycle and followed Ichijo's vehicle as it drove off, turning around once more to give his successor one last thumbs up.

Shouichi smiled "You have a good future too...Godai...Yuusuke."

With the Grongi out of the way, it was time for Shouichi to get back on course to defeating the Unknown, it would be a long road till any end is seen, but he has high hopes for the future.

* * *

_Now go watch the last 10 or 15 episodes of Agito, I don't know, start from where the Lord of Darkness leaves the hospital, that'll work ;D  
So this was the first of my VS Fanfics, I felt it came out really good, the next on Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ is already in the works with 3 chapters! Look forward to that one and continue supporting my devious project of Kamen Rider VS Kamen Rider!_

_Insert epic picture of Shouichi and Yuusuke giving viewers of the picture a thumbs up with their rider forms faded in the sky and surrounded by other characters from their respective series :)_


End file.
